


It's raining (raining)

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Tadashi overheard that his local barista, Tsukishima, does not have an umbrella.Tadashidoeshave an umbrella.Needless to say, he is anxious.





	It's raining (raining)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the title is from Rihanna's Umbrella. So this is technically a songfic in our year of our Lord 2019.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Tadashi was very aware that this could come across as a mayor creep move and that was why he felt even more anxious than normal. He tried to tell himself that he was not being creepy. His intentions were not creepy. But was that not what a ‘nice guy’ would say, as well?

Plus it had all started because he had overheard a conversation. Had he eavesdropped? Probably. 

“Oh, look, Tsukishima! It’s raining.”

Fine, it was hard not to hear it when Shoyo talked. The small barista was as loud as he was cheerful. Also, he and Tadashi had studied for some classes together, were friends. Tadashi was attuned to his voice. It was understandable that he had gotten Tadashi’s attention. 

But it was not an excuse, because he had kept listening, when he knew he was not being talked to. He had heard Tsukishima let something akin to a groan.

“Great.”

“Did you forget to bring an umbrella?” Shoyo had replied, voice teasing. “I’d lend you mine, but Kageyama has it, and he is picking me up so… You are going to get wet!”

Tsukishima had merely shrugged one shoulder and said “So be it.” But the moment Shoyo moved away, apparently disappointed that his weird attempt at a joke had not worked, Tsukishima had looked out through the window behind Tadashi. He had sighed and there was something in the slump of his shoulders that bothered Tadashi.

Here was the thing. Tadashi did have an umbrella. And he also had to study a lot and he liked the coffee shop for that. 

But Tsukishima was hot.

Was he maybe exaggerating how long he would take in studying so that he would have an excuse to talk to a hot guy? That was so lame. 

But everytime he decided to drop his plans, Tsukishima looked out, or commented on the rain still going, getting stronger. Then Tadashi went back to racking his brain for an excuse to stay and try and help. Between that, he got some studying done, but not much. Mainly he just suffered and hesitated, and moved to leave, then sat again, rinse and repeat.

And like that, hours passed, the rain grew stronger. Shoyo and Tsukishima started cleaning up, most people started leaving. Tadashi stayed there, studying and chatting with Shoyo. But this time it felt different, because he was waiting. He had planned for it. 

It was not too long until it was just the three of them. It did not last, because Kageyama arrived. With a quick goodbye, Shoyo rushed to his scary friend.

Tadashi looked at him go, then at the rain, then at his computer.

It was uncomfortably silent.

Then, suddenly, Tsukishima spoke. “Uh…”

That was all, but it made Tadashi jump.

Which apparently took Tsukishima aback, because he took a moment to add. “We are closing.”

Tadashi, flushed, looked around. “Oh, are you?! I’m sorry.” he moved to put his laptop in his bag and almost dropped it. Great. 

“It’s… fine,” Tsukishima muttered, and disappeared a moment to go get his things. In that moment, Tadashi managed to stop feeling like he was going to die. He put away his things, then considered leaving. But as he took his umbrella, he took a deep breath. He could at least try.

“You are still here?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly, making Tadashi jump again.

Now, granted, Tadashi had seen how Tsukishima often dealt with difficult customers. All things considered, he sounded less grumpy than normal.

“Umh, ah, yes, I-” Tadashi stumbled looking away. “I-”

The moment of truth and he couldn’t even say one small sentence. Wow, he really was a disaster.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, and Tadashi could not tell if he was amused, annoyed, or maybe concerned.

“You-?”

Tadashi was almost hyperventilating, but he clung to the umbrella, moving it a little, as he tried to find the ability to talk again. “I- umbrella!”

Tsukishima frowned. There was a beat. “You umbrella?”

“I-...” Another deep breath. “I have an umbrella.”

“Yes? I know. I can see that.”

Ah! He was a fool!

“I… heard you don’t have one…” he said, finally.

Tsukishima looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “... Oh.” There seemed to be some sort of realization.

Tadashi bit his tongue. “I just… It’s a big umbrella! I can… I thought-”

“Do you know where I live?”

What.

Tadashi stared at him, confused. “Uh, no?”

Tsukishima nodded slightly. “Then… how do you know if we live close?”

“What?” 

Tsukishima blinked. “You… don’t know?”

“No?”

That seemed to amuse him. “What if my way home is completely different from yours?”

Oh. Oh god, he was a fool. He had not even considered that. 

“Oh,” Tadashi said, even more nervous.

And then Tsukishima chuckled. 

It was low and brief, but Tadashi heard it. And then, Tsukishima headed towards the door. “I think we do live close, though.” Tadashi looked at him, confused. “Your name’s Tadashi, right?”

“Um. Uh, yeah?” Did he recall that from writing in on his cup or…?

“Yeah, Hinata mentioned he was going around there last time you guys studied together.”

Tadashi blinked. Tsukishima knew he existed?

“Oh,” he said.

Tsukishima took out his phone, seemingly uninterested, sent a message. Then he nodded and headed out.

After a beat, Tadashi followed.

They decided Tsukishima would hold the umbrella, since he was taller. Then, the walk was quiet. Tadashi looked at Tsukishima, thinking of how to start a conversation.

But eventually, it was Tsukishima who spoke first.

“I feel bad,” he said.

Tadashi looked at him, not sure what to say. “Uh… s-sorry?”

“I mean, because I called you by your name.”

“Oh, that… that’s fine.”

Tsukishima seemed to ignore that. “What’s your last name?”

“Y-yamaguchi, but, really, it’s-”

“Do you know mine?”

Tadashi blinked. “You are asking me if I know your name?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, well, yeah, you have a nametag.”

“Not everyone reads those. Not everyone cares.”

True enough. Yamaguchi nodded a bit. “Well, also, Shoyo-”

“Oh, right, he screams everyone’s names. Especially mine, it seems. Most annoying sound ever.”

Tadashi did not know what to say that. 

Tsukishima turned around to him, a slight frown on his face. “It’s a joke.”

“Oh,” Tadashi said. Shoyo could be a bit too much, but he was not a bad person. “Is he on the joke?” He checked.

“Wh- oh, yeah. At least I hope so.”

Tadashi pursed his lips and nodded shortly, feeling a bit tense.

“What?” Tsukishima asked.

Tadashi was slightly startled. He really ought to stop jumping all the time. “Oh, nothing. I don’t want to… be rude.”

Tsukishima looked ahead, huffing slightly. “I guess. But come on, I was rude just now. I’ll give you a free pass.”

Fair, really. Tadashi breathed in. “You should make sure you are not hurting him.”

Tsukishima hummed lightly, and then, finally, said: “Alright.” There was a pause. “What do you study?”

Despite being surprised by the change of topic, Tadashi accepted it. “Psychology. You?”

“Music.”

Tadashi turned to look at him, surprised. Tsukishima had a very serious face. He seemed like someone who would study something more traditional. The thought made him smile.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, glancing at him for a moment, then looking away.

“That sounds cool.”

Tsukishima paused. “Does it?”

“Yeah!” Tadashi said, sincerely. “I mean, you make… songs!” Very eloquent. 

“I don’t… really make them. Yet.”

Tadashi laughed softly. “Yet?”

“I want to get into music production.”

“That’s even cooler!” Tadashi replied, unable to restrain his enthusiasm. Tsukishima did not say anything, just seemed to turn to look pointedly away. “Oh, sorry… I mean. Did- did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Tsukishima answered, shaking his head a little. “Just… people don’t usually get that excited about it.”

“Oh.” Tadashi could imagine it had something to do with money, probably. He was not sure, but it seemed like a touchy subject. “Well, it sounds pretty awesome to me…” He mumbled. “Does that mean you know how to play an instrument?”

“Yes. I play a few.”

“A few!” he replied, almost gawking. “More than one!”

“Uh… yeah. Ah. Guitar. Piano. Violin.”

“Wow!” Tadashi said, like a fool, with a bright smile on his face. “That’s incredible.”

“I… guess?” Tsukishima muttered, looking away again as they turned a corner. “How’s… psychology?”

“Not as exciting, that’s for sure!” Tadashi replied, chuckling a little. “But it’s nice. I really like it.”

“That’s good,” Tsukishima nodded. “You always study a lot.”

Tadashi’s face went a little red. “Oh. Oh, I didn’t think it was that obvious.”

“You stay until late a lot.”

Tadashi grimaced. “I’m sorry. It must be annoying for you guys…”

“Ah. No. It’s… fine. You leave when we say we’re closing, so… really.” Tsukishima did not sound very convincing. “But do you know what a library is?”

Tadashi raised his eyebrows, then laughed. “I know. I just do not like them.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know? I guess they are too quiet.”

“Mh. That doesn’t seem like such a problem.”

Tadashi chuckled at that. So Tsukishima did not like crowds. Well, that was not entirely surprising. “I know, but I’m alone at home so…”

“Oh, you live alone?”

“Yeah…”

“No roommate?” 

“No.”

“No... girlfriend?”

Tadashi frowned, confused. Why was he asking that. “No girlfriend, no… boyfriend.” He regretted adding that, but Tsukishima only raised his eyebrows a bit and then nodded slowly. “ Just me and my books.”

“Huh. Can’t relate.”

“Who do you live with?”

“I live with my brother.”

“Oh, you have a brother!” 

“Yeah.”

“Older, right?” Yamaguchi’s question was answered with a nod. “By how much?”

“Uh, around seven years.”

“That’s a lot.”

“He’s a lot.”

Tadashi glanced at him and chuckled, shaking his head a little. “I’m an only child.”

“Oh. That... “ Tsukishima pursed his lips. “I actually don’t know how to reply to that.”

At that, Tadashi laughed. Tsukishima was slightly awkward. That was cute.

And just as he thought that, Tsukishima stopped walking.

“What happened?”

“Uh?” Tsukishima pointed to the building. “I… this is the place.”

“Oh. Already?” 

“Yeah.”

Tadashi’s smile faded a little. That had been fun. “Oh, I see.” He nodded. “Well, then...”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima said, offering him the umbrella back. “That was… nice of you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing really.”

Tsukishima made a face. “It’s- I mean. You didn’t have to- I mean- I-”

Tadashi blinked, confused. Tsukishima seemed to be trying to say something. 

“Just… uh, I mean.” Tsukishima frowned. “Nevermind.”

And, usually, Tadashi would have left it at that. But the truth was, he was really curious. “Are you sure?”

“I… just was… thinking. Maybe I can do something to, uh, return the favor?”

Tadashi was confused. “Uh, it’s not necessary?”

“I know, just…” Tsukishima was looking at his own shoes. “Uh, can I buy you a coffee or something? Just to feel more even.”

“Uh?” Tadashi did not get it. “Sure?”

Tsukishima nodded a little. “I… not at that coffee place, though.”

“Wh-?”

“I just… maybe we can talk more? Can’t… do that where I work.”

Tadashi slowly began getting it. “Oh. Oh. Right. Sure. Yeah. Makes sense. I’ll… see you then?”

“Uh, right, one more thing?”

What else? “Uh, yeah?”

“Maybe it’s better if you, uh,” Tsukishima cleared his throat, “give me your number?”

“Oh, right, right! Just…” He reached for his cellphone and they quickly exchanged numbers.

“Okay.” Tsukishima said.

“Okay…” Tadashi nodded. “Mmm… bye.” He didn’t move away.

Tsukishima seemed amused by that. “Bye, Yamaguchi. See you around.”

Then he rushed to get into the building, turning to look at Tadashi for a moment, then disappearing out of sight.

Tadashi sighed and, still stunned, made his way to his home.

Just after that, Kei got onto the elevator. Once on the floor, he rang the bell. 

Kuroo opened the door with a lazy grin. “So-”

“Shut up.” Kei said.

Kuroo raised his phone and recited the message on it to Kei. “‘The freckled guy… you know, from the shop. Is offering to walk me home. So I’m going to your place.’”

“Shut it,” Tsukishima pushed his way in.

“Why here?”

Tsukishima stayed quiet for a second, then sighed. “My apartment was not on his way.”

Kuroo howled out in laughter. “Were you that desperate to talk to him?”

“Shut up.” Kei’s cheeks burned.

Another awfully loud laugh. “Tell me everything.”

“No.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Did you at least land a date?”

Kei glared at him, but it lacked strength. Knowing that, he sighed. “I… maybe.”

Kuroo whistled. “Just maybe?”

“I… got flustered.”

Kuroo seemed shocked, then guffawed. “You? Flustered? I gotta meet this guy. Just how cute is he?”

Kei rolled his eyes. Terribly cute, his stupid brain provided. 

He hesitated, then took his phone out.

‘Did you get home?’ he finally texted Yamaguchi, while Kuroo kept being loud and pressing him for information.

Kei sighed.

Years later, Kuroo would raise from his seat at the reception and enthusiastically tell the story of how he had helped Tsukishima strike his first real conversation with Yamaguchi. 

Even though he didn’t actually do anything,  Kei would think.

And then, Akiteru would join, laughing. Tell how Kei had panicked over telling Tadashi where he actually lived and why he had lied.

And Shoyo would also raise his voice, talking about all that came before that first conversation. The stolen glances between Tadashi and Kei, the questioning him about the other, his own relief when they had started dating.

And though Kei was flustered, he would turn to his now-husband, kissing him softly.

And Tadashi would chuckle, remembering his own anxiety at the beginning.

And at home, the same umbrella they had used would be waiting. 


End file.
